<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Trouble Have You Got For Me This Time? by ThereIsASong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462073">What Trouble Have You Got For Me This Time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsASong/pseuds/ThereIsASong'>ThereIsASong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom River, F/F, It's sex but it's cute, Light Bondage, Mentions of Past Doctor/River Song, Post Darillium, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, River has a surprise for the Doctor's Birthday, River is a massive tease, River somehow makes Custard Cremes sexy, Sub Doctor (Doctor Who), The Doctor learns that patience can pay off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsASong/pseuds/ThereIsASong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she could react, her hands were clasped behind her back by a strong grip as another hand covered her eyes. She startled and her breath hitched, but she relaxed when she felt the warm shape of her wife press against her back. The excitement in River’s mind spilled into her own thoughts.</p><p>“Don’t try to struggle, Sweetie.” River whispered, her breath ghosting over the Doctor’s ear.</p><p>“River, what the hell?” The Doctor asked confused, trying to turn her face toward her wife.</p><p>“I’ve decided that it’s your birthday, and I have a surprise for you.” River said matter-of-factly. “Now are you going to behave so I can blindfold you or not?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Trouble Have You Got For Me This Time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: There is no explicit consent given before light bondage, however both parties are enthusiastic participants. </p><p>Hey there! I've been working on this one for a while to try to capture exactly how I see it. </p><p>As always I'd love your comments/feedback, it always makes me so happy to know if anyone gets anything out of these stories.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor closed her book and stood up, stretching her back. She had been reading for God knew how long, trying to find some obscure event in Silurian history that could bring together two currently feuding factions. Her life wasn’t always running around and getting herself into dangerous spots, sometimes she had to put in a little research.</p><p>Still, she had a time machine, so there was really no big hurry. She walked over to the Silurian section of the infinite TARDIS library, hoping maybe something would catch her eye.</p><p>Something did, although it wasn’t what she was expecting. Sitting on a nearby table was a single custard crème. She looked at it, puzzled, but couldn’t resist walking over and popping it into her mouth.</p><p>Delicious, as always. She was about to turn back to the bookshelf when another custard crème caught her eye, about ten feet away.</p><p>The Doctor looked around confused, but went forward and bit the cookie warily. She followed the trails of cookies (eating each along the way for good measure, of course).</p><p>She finished the last bite of the sixth or seventh – honestly who could keep count – and looked around. Not another cookie in sight. She furrowed her brow, but turned back toward the Silurian section.</p><p>Before she could react, her hands were clasped behind her back by a strong grip as another hand covered her eyes. She startled and her breath hitched, but she relaxed when she felt the warm shape of her wife press against her back. The excitement in River’s mind spilled into her own thoughts.</p><p>“Don’t try to struggle, Sweetie.” River whispered, her breath ghosting over the Doctor’s ear.</p><p>“River, what the hell?” The Doctor asked confused, trying to turn her face toward her wife.</p><p>“I’ve decided that it’s your birthday, and I have a surprise for you.” River said matter-of-factly. “Now are you going to behave so I can blindfold you or not?”</p><p>Birthdays were not an important milestone on Gallifrey, so the Doctor had never been given one. River had always found this intolerable, being a big fan of birthdays herself.</p><p>So River would, from time to time, decide it was the Doctor’s birthday, and use it as an excuse to spoil her a little. The Doctor smiled and nodded.</p><p>“I’ll close my eyes until you get it on.” She said. River let her wife go and wrapped a cloth around the Doctor’s head, tying it firmly.</p><p>“Good girl.” She said, pecking the Doctor with a kiss on her cheek. “Now follow me.”</p><p>River guided the Doctor for a few minutes before stopping, picking her up by the waist and plopping her on what felt like their bed, making the Doctor shriek in surprise.</p><p>“Take off your clothes.” River laughed. The Doctor complied eagerly, throwing her discarded clothes in the general direction of her captor.</p><p>“Now scootch back a little.” River instructed, guiding the Doctor to where she wanted her. The Doctor heard River fumble with something, then felt her wife wrap a soft material around her wrist, tying it snugly.</p><p>“Ahh.” The Doctor smiled wide. “It’s this kind of birthday.” River chuckled as she tied the Doctor’s other wrist, threading the scarf through their headboard so the Doctor’s arms were held above her head. River surveyed her work and hummed in approval.</p><p>“Can I still have some cake, though?” The Doctor asked eagerly.</p><p>“Didn’t you just have about a dozen custard cremes?” River said, sighing at her ridiculous wife. She leaned down to breathe into the Doctor’s ear.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what Doctor, if you can still walk after this, I’ll make sure you get some cake.” River whispered. The Doctor felt her stomach coil and she squirmed excitedly by the frankly erotic tone of River’s voice.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” River said. “Don’t go anywhere.” The Doctor heard River’s feet retreat, pause, and then approach again. Something sweet brushed her lips – another custard crème, as River slipped it half into her mouth.</p><p>“That should tide you over for now.” River cooed, and the Doctor heard her feet retreating once more.</p><p>The Doctor did her best to eat the cookie with no hands, but was fairly sure she was getting crumbs everywhere.</p><p>A few minutes later, she heard the door creak and River’s feet padding toward her. She looked toward the sound of it as hands reached behind her head to untie her blindfold.</p><p>Before her was River, covered only in a thin, red, lacy bra and thong. The waved edges of the bra hugged her rounded breast beautifully, revealing almost everything – but just enough to make the Doctor want more. The thong teased between the dimples on River’s lower back and the firm muscles of her bottom, accentuating smooth curves.</p><p>Whatever the Doctor had planned to say never made it past her lips as she gawked at her wife, making no effort to hide how her eyes devoured every inch of her tan, firm body.</p><p>River took a few steps back, giving the Doctor a better view, and spun around slowly.</p><p>“What do you think?” River said in a way that made it sound like she knew exactly what the Doctor was thinking.</p><p>“River…” The Doctor managed, and then gave up trying to speak, swallowing hard. River chuckled and walked slowly toward the bed, easing herself onto it and swinging one leg up and over the Doctor so that she straddled her wife’s thighs.</p><p>“Doctor, you made a mess.” River teasingly chided, glancing pointedly at the crumbs littering her wife’s chest. River leaned down slowly and caught a large chunk of cookie between her teeth, moving it up to gently depositing it in her wife’s mouth.</p><p>The Doctor could only accept the sweet offering from River’s lips and watch in wonder as River bent to run her flat tongue over the Doctor’s chest, licking up the crumbs deposited there.</p><p>The Doctor groaned as she watched her wife’s mouth move over her. She never knew that a custard crème could be so sexy. She moved her hands to pull River up for a kiss, but they jerked to a stop as the scarf around her wrists went taunt. The Doctor huffed in frustration, remembering her current situation.</p><p>River raised her head and looked pointedly at the Doctor.</p><p>“Is there something that you’d like, Sweetie?” She asked innocently.</p><p>“Kiss me River, please.” The Doctor said in a breathy voice. River smirked and leaned forward to kiss the Doctor, not letting her deepen it as much as she’d like and pulling back far too quickly.</p><p>“God, <em>River</em>.” The Doctor groaned, resting her eyes hungrily on the soft skin spilling out of the top of River’s bra.</p><p>River smiled, she couldn’t believe how easy it was to get the Doctor worked up like this. She dropped her head to the Doctor’s breast, placing gentle kisses around her nipples before taking them each into her mouth in turn, scraping and sucking.</p><p>The Doctor’s back arched into River’s mouth and she squirmed, her legs trying in vain to find some part of River to cling to.</p><p>“River, please. I need more.” The Doctor practically begged. River hummed in agreement and pushed herself down, settling between the Doctor’s legs, which eagerly lifted to hook over her shoulders.</p><p>“Eager, are we?” River chuckled, and the Doctor’s response was cut off by a loud moan as River dove into her wife’s folds enthusiastically.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the Doctor’s legs to start trembling and clenching around River’s head, trying to pull her in deeper.</p><p>“River, please <em>oh</em>. Yes Dear, right there. Again, <em>please</em>.” The Doctor chanted, head raised to watch her wife work.</p><p>River had plans for the Doctor, and they did not involve her coming right away. This body was very impatient when it came to getting what she wanted, and River wanted to show her how amazing she could make her feel with a little bit of build-up.</p><p>River could play her wife’s body as well as she could fly the TARDIS. This might be disappointing for now, but River knew it would pay off for her later.</p><p>She drew back, pressing soft, wet kisses to the Doctor’s thigh and trailing down to her knee.</p><p>“River, no what are you doing?” The Doctor whined, her head falling back on the bed.</p><p>“Not yet, Sweetie.” River said calmingly, pushing herself back up to place a gently kiss on the Doctor’s lips before straddling the Doctor once more. She bent down to nip and suck a trail down the Doctor’s neck as one hand moved to her breast.</p><p>The Doctor lost herself in the waves of pleasure radiating down her neck from River’s work. Just when she thought she might break the headboard to get her hands on her wife River sat back up, running a finger along the Doctor’s bottom lip.</p><p>River pushed inside the Doctor’s mouth, who eagerly wrapped her tongue around River’s finger, sucking enthusiastically. River trailed the finger from the Doctor’s mouth down her neck, chest, and stomach before pushing her own panties aside and dipping her fingers into her wetness.</p><p>River moaned loudly and worked her finger through her heat before sliding two inside, continuing to tease and caress the Doctor’s nipple. She held eye contact with her bewildered wife, who wasn’t sure whether to cry out in frustration or let herself get swept away in the sight of her beautiful wife rocking gently above her.</p><p>The hand on the Doctor’s breast slid to her sternum, and  River pushed her palm there to keep herself steady as she rocked against her own hand, closing her eyes as her breathing became heavy.</p><p>The Doctor watched River and remembered all of the times when, with different anatomy, the Doctor had laid powerlessly under her - then his - wife as she moved rhythmically around him, thrusting and grinding out her own pleasure.</p><p>The Doctor groaned deep in her throat and could swear she could feel her clit throbbing with need as she chose one particularly pleasant memory, the Doctor had been tied up then too – and sent the mental image into River’s mind.</p><p>River gasped and her movements stuttered, seeing her wife’s memory.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> <em>me</em>.” River whined, locking dark, lust-filled eyes with the Doctor. The Doctor raised her eyes brows and hummed in agreement, daring her wife to let her do just that.</p><p>River quickly pulled her fingers out of herself and lifted her weight off of the Doctor.</p><p>“Move.” She ordered impatiently, gesturing for the Doctor to slide up toward the headboard. The Doctor scrambled backwards quickly, and had hardly rested her head on the mattress before River’s hands were weaved through her hair, guiding her wife’s mouth to her dripping entrance.</p><p>The Doctor dove in eagerly, a moan traveling up her throat and through River’s body as she tasted her wife. River was in control, her fingers laced through the Doctor’s soft hair as she guided her wife’s head to where she needed her most. The new position meant there was some slack in the Doctor’s restraints, and she was able to grasp River’s thighs, helping to support her weight.  </p><p>River pulled the Doctor’s hair as she ground into her mouth, moans growing louder with each thrust as the pleasure grew inside her.</p><p>“Right there Sweetie, don’t stop.” River gasped, dropping the Doctor’s head to the mattress in order to place both of her palms flat against the headboard, bracing herself as she pushed harder and faster. Her hips moved as she leaned her head back, balancing the edge.</p><p>River’s back arched and her toes curled as her mind went blank and white-hot pleasure radiated through her body. The Doctor continued to caress her with her tongue, sending waves of pleasure through her as she shook and screamed.</p><p>The Doctor pressed her own thighs together, desperately trying to get some friction as she felt her wife come undone above her. The sounds that River was making above the Doctor combined with the taste of her abundant wetness was enough to Drive her mad.</p><p>Finally with a last shaky breath River relaxed, pushing herself down to drape her limp body over the Doctor’s.</p><p>The Doctor pressed a kiss to her wife’s forehead and tried to ignore her own pressing need as River’s heavy breaths grew more even.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sweetie, I haven’t forgotten about you.” River chuckled, unable to ignore her squirming wife. She pushed herself up to straddle the Doctor, stilling her movements.</p><p>“I mean, it is my birthday after all.” The Doctor responded with a smile and crinkle of her adorable nose.</p><p>River leaned down to kiss the Doctor, licking the Doctor’s lips clean of her own wetness. The Doctor groaned and arched into River eagerly.</p><p>River pulled back, eliciting a frustrated growl from the Doctor, and reached for something on her nightstand. The Doctor recognized the bottle as River’s lotion, the kind she had used for as long as the Doctor could remember.</p><p>River enjoyed the finer things in life, and this was no exception. Created in small batches on a single, far-flung planet, the lotion was incredibly unique and ridiculously expensive. Its aroma had become a part of River as much as her wild hair or quick wit.</p><p>The Doctor watched as River squirted some of the mixture into her hand, rubbing her palms together to warm it before smoothing the cream over the Doctor’s shoulders slowly, gently working it into her skin.</p><p>“What are you doing, River?” The Doctor asked confused and more than a little frustrated. “And do you think you could do it a little farther south?” She squirmed again, still painfully aroused and in need of some sort of relief.</p><p>River laughed a deep, throaty chuckle.</p><p>“This is why I tied you up. You’re so very impatient.” She poured more lotion and moved down to the Doctor’s chest. “Just relax and trust me.”</p><p>The Doctor had to admit that it felt nice, River’s strong, firm hands pressing and massaging into her skin. She relaxed into the feeling of River’s touch moving over her body.</p><p>When River reached the smooth skin of the Doctor’s waist, she couldn’t help but lean forward to nip at the sharp edge of her wife’s hip bone. She drew back, gently smoothing lotion over the red mark her teeth had left.</p><p>It was then that the Doctor realized what River was doing, intentionally or not. She was marking the Doctor with her scent, claiming her in a primitive, universal way as her own.</p><p>The Doctor moaned with the realization and her hips thrust forward of their own accord, a response as basic as the need to mark one’s lover. </p><p>River smiled as she watched the realization play over the Doctor’s face, and her eyes widened with the same need that the Doctor felt in every inch of her own body.</p><p>River played over her wife’s body expertly, her soothing touch relaxing the muscles they traveled over.</p><p>She spoke in a low voice as she worked, telling the Doctor how beautiful she was, how loved and wanted she was. She described in vivid detail how she felt when the Doctor touched her, held her, made love to her. She told the Doctor how happy she was to be there with her and how after all these years, her touch still made her tingle in anticipation.  </p><p>The Doctor relaxed into River’s touch, accepting the shivers of desire that radiated from every nerve River’s hands brushed over.</p><p>River finally reached the Doctor’s thighs, smoothing the rough skin over her knees.</p><p>“Do you remember that time that I insisted we attend one of those ridiculously pretentious banquets instead of ignoring the invitation like you always did?” River mused. “I think it was to honor the inventor of the trans-galactic particle transporter or something equally as dull.”</p><p>The Doctor nodded, a smile on her face. That had been a <em>brilliant </em>banquet.</p><p>“I wore the lace dress you loved so much, the forest green one that was off the shoulder.”</p><p>“I remember.” The Doctor said. She really did. It had been difficult to look at anything other than River when she was wearing that dress.  </p><p>“I don’t know why I insisted we go, I was bored from the moment we walked through those doors.” River remembered. She moved her hands up her wife’s thigh, sending a fresh, warm wave of want through the Doctor.</p><p>“You are so good with mingling and small talk when you need to be, and I guess I am too.” River said, a small smile playing across her face as she held the Doctor’s eyes. She leaned forward and traced the Doctor’s ear lightly with her nose, speaking into the shell of her ear.</p><p>“I’ll never forget looking up and catching your eye from across the hall, and suddenly needing you with every cell in my body.”</p><p>The Doctor remembered the evening well, and felt like she was going to explode if River didn’t do something to relieved the throbbing ache between her thighs.</p><p>“<em>River</em>…” The Doctor whined as she arched up, trying to push her body against her wife’s.</p><p>“Hush my love, I’m not done with my story.” River said, resuming her position above the Doctor and slowly rubbing lotion further up the Doctor’s thigh.</p><p>“I don’t even think I made an excuse to whoever I was talking to. I just walked out of the hall and you were there, hands pulling the pins out of my hair and pushing me up against the wall.” River finished massaging the last bit of lotion into the Doctor’s skin and moved her thumbs up to brush lightly against the Doctor’s core, making her gasp and moan.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been so desperate for anything before, and you were right there with me.” River continued. “You were <em>so</em> <em>hard</em> before I even touched you, and when I wrapped my legs around you and pulled you inside I thought the feeling of you alone might finish me off.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, River.” The Doctor moaned. She didn’t think she could take much more of this. River leaned her body over the Doctor, moving one hand to her breast, massaging gently.</p><p>The Doctor’s legs bent on either side of River’s hips, and she thrust forward, trying in vain to find relief. River’s mouth hovered just over the Doctor’s, and her breath ghosted over her wife’s lips.</p><p>“You moved so fast and hard inside me, I felt you everywhere and I could barely control myself enough to cling to you. I screamed into your mouth and you panted into mine until we couldn’t take it anymore.”</p><p>River kissed the Doctor, who opened her mouth immediately under her lips. The Doctor kissed her deeply, and River swallowed her wife’s moan as their tongues moved against each other. When River pulled back, the Doctor was breathing heavily and her eyes were desperate with desire.</p><p>“We were so lost in each other that we didn’t even notice the guests that had come running to find out what all the screaming was about.” River lowered her head to speak against the Doctor’s neck, which was now taut as she arched into River’s hand on her breast.</p><p>“I honestly didn’t care that they were standing there, looking at us on the floor shaking in each other’s arms.” River pressed a kiss the Doctor’s neck. “That was the best I have ever felt in my entire life.”</p><p>River sat up, straddling the desperate-looking Doctor. Her eyes were hooded with need and she squirmed under her wife.</p><p>“River, <em>please</em>. I need you <em>right now</em>. With every cell in my body, just like that night.” The Doctor panted.</p><p>River nodded, feeling fairly needy herself as she reached up quickly to untie her wife.</p><p>The Doctor’s hands immediately wound around her wife’s waist and into her hair as she sat up to press her mouth against River’s in a deep, searching kiss.</p><p>The Doctor arched against the scratch of River’s lace as her wife ran her nails down the Doctor’s back, making her gasp. River pressed wet kisses down the Doctor’s body as she moved between the Doctor’s legs, which opened and bent to allow her access.</p><p>The Doctor moaned loudly in relief, weaving her hands through her wife’s hair as River’s soft and talented mouth landed between the Doctor’s thighs. River’s hands reached around the Doctor’s lower back, pulling her closer.</p><p>The Doctor rolled her hips against River, her legs already beginning to shake. Her body curled around River’s soft hair before arching back sharply, and she let herself fall back onto the mattress.</p><p>River took the opportunity to lift one of the Doctor’s legs over her upper back, and pushed two fingers into the Doctor’s wet center.</p><p>The Doctor began to thrust a steady pace and River met her, curling her fingers and dragging loud cries from the Doctor on every thrust.</p><p>They both knew the Doctor wasn’t going to last long, not after the buildup River had put her through.</p><p>Her movements became less steady as she wrapped her other leg over River’s shoulder, gripping her wife to her with her thighs as her hands fisted in her curly hair. River did one, last clever thing with her tongue pushing the Doctor over the edge with a cry of River’s name.</p><p>The Doctor arched against the bed, her body suspended in waves of pleasure that continued to crash into her. She lost herself in space and time, knowing only River’s hair in her clenched fists and her wife’s mouth and fingers, which continued to pulse with her own body.</p><p>When the Doctor became aware of her surroundings again, River was pressing warm kisses up her shaking body. She curled up against the Doctor’s side, nuzzling her neck. The Doctor managed to move her hand to River’s arm and press a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Sweetie.” River smiled into the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor laughed as she caught her breath.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, River.” She breathed. “You are amazing.”</p><p>“Well worth the wait, wasn’t it Doctor?” River teased, stroking the Doctor’s arm idly. “Maybe next time I won’t have to tie you down.”</p><p>The Doctor grumbled.</p><p>“Not likely, you know I can’t keep my hands off of you Dear, especially not when you’re wearing this.” The Doctor snapped River’s bra gently. “I can’t believe I haven’t got you naked yet.”</p><p>“Well, you were a little tied up.” River giggled. They laid in contented silence for several minutes.</p><p>“River.” The Doctor said. “You’re right, I can’t walk. Do you think we could have birthday cake in bed?” River laughed and shook her head.</p><p>“You’re insatiable Sweetie.” She pushed herself up to peck the Doctor and rolled out of bed. “Fine, I’ll go get it. But I think all the dishes are dirty.” She said, looking mischievously back at the Doctor as she sauntered toward the door.</p><p>“You might have to eat it off of me.” She said, disappearing with a wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, check out my other River/Thirteen stories. They're so cute together I can't help but keep writing them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>